Wishless
by Michi Momo
Summary: Ritsuka is living life normally until he finally finds his real fighter, Soubi tries to get Ritsuka back, but with the new fighter, what can Soubi do?
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

**Hey there guys :). It's Milisa again, this time writing shounen-ai stories! Heehee! Well...here you go.**

**Warning: The characters might not be the same way, but I tried my best, & I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.**

**  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Loveless or the characters :(, but I do own any of the new characters. :D.**

**Like Chizhuru Rotori & Mihona Mitsuki & Hatami Niya**

**---**

**"Who are you?"**

**Chapter 1**

**---**

Ritsuka walked out of his classroom once again, and at a rather fast pace too. He didn't really understand why he still went to and fro to school since it really is pointless. He's smart enough to be in college with Soubi.

Yayoi and Yuiko ran up to him catching their breath.

"Ritsuka-kun! Wait for Yuiko-chan!" Yuiko yelled as she covered her mouth, forgetting to say "Me" instead of "Yuiko".

"Yuiko! Wait for me!" screamed Yayoi as he dropped to the floor behind Yuiko.

Ritsuka went faster and faster until he was finally out. Yuiko and Yayoi gave up chasing Ritsuka, and let him be.

Ritsuka ran out to the gate hoping to see Soubi. He turned the corner to find no one there, but a small vase with a yellow flower inside. There was a note that said "To my dear Ritsuka". Ritsuka thought it was from Soubi, so he didn't bother be a little worried about it. He opened the letter and read the inside:

To my loving Ritsuka,

I'll meet you at the park at midnight, where you first took pictures with a man named Agatsuma Soubi. Don't bring anyone with you, or else _it _might happen.

I love you Ritsuka,

Chizhuru Rotori

Ritsuka stared at the paper and put it in his pocket. He didn't know what to do. He'll meet this "Chizhuru Rotori" at the park at midnight. Ritsuka won't mention anything to Soubi. He _wants _to know who Rotori is.

Ritsuka was walking home and saw Soubi waiting in front of his house _again_. Ritsuka took the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it "Do you want my parents to know that your here!" and he walked inside.

Soubi met Ritsuka at his room, though, Ritsuka still has no idea how Soubi can get there.

"What happened today, Ritsuka?"

"...nothing...it's unsual that you ask"

"What's that vase and note for?"

"It's nothing!" Ritsuka yelled as he ran over to it to hide it, but Soubi got it first.

"To my loving Ritsuka?" Soubi said as he curiously opened the note. He looked at it and closed it.

"Ritsuka, I'm going with you" Soubi answered seriously.

"What are you talking about! Your not going!" Ritsuka yelled wildly

"Is that an order?"

"YES THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Okay..." Soubi said as he walked out to the patio and left.

"I love you, Ritsuka"

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY!"

_It's almost midnight _Ritsuka thought. He sneaked down stairs and left. He sat at the park and waited. until it finally striked 12. A man came out from behind the tree. He had short black hair and had no ears. He looked like Soubi in a way.

"Good boy, Ritsuka, you didn't bring that _amazing _Soubi that follows you around" the man said

"Who are you!" Ritsuka screamed

"I'm Chizhuru Rotori, you don't remember me, Ritsuka?"

"I never met a person like you!"

"Ah, what a pity. Ritsuka, poor you, how is your brother, was his name, Seimei?"

"...he was killed..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear Ritsuka, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Get out of my sight..."

"I don't think that's the correct answer, Ritsuka"

"Rotori, stop messing with the boy's mind" a female voice said as she dropped down behind Rotori.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka, dear, is he being mean to you?" she said as she gave Ritsuka a hug.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ritsuka said as he backed away from both of them.

"I'm Mihona Mitsuki, or, Wishless"

"Wishless?"

"One without a simple wish" Mitsuki replied as she squatted down beside Ritsuka and smiled.

"Ms. Mihona, please, you won't supposed to follow us"

"Fine, I'll leave" Mitsuki said rudely.

"Bye bye Ritsuka, I'll see you again, but you might meet my friend Hatami Niya first!" she said disappearing to the stars.

"Now, Ritsuka..."

"I don't care about what your about to say"

"Do you really want to know who I am, Ritsuka?"

"Yes, I do"

"Ritsuka..." he said as he gently and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled his shirt apart for Ritsuka to read.

On his chest, above where his heart lies, said "Loveless"

"Ritsuka, I belong to you" Rotori said as he held Ritsuka's hand.

"Now...let's get connected, shall we, Ritsuka?"

---

**Hahahaha! You won't get to see the end until the next chapter! Laughs**

**Hope you like it :). Review if you like, thanks! **

**Much love, Milisa-chyan.**


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Leave Me?

**Hey there guys, sorry about the last chapter, it WAS rushed, I didn't have enough good ideas to fill in. I also wanted to change the Wishless pair, but I can't really think of any :. Does anyone have any constructive advice? This chapter might go by slow, I don't even know. But we'll see :D. Agh! I never described what my characters look like!**

**Rotori is just a plain out really hot fella. Dark hair & dark eyes, no ears, friendly, kind, random.**

**Mitsuki is one of those really pretty girls with long brown hair & green eyes, no ears, friendly, nice, perky.**

**Niya is Mitsuki's fighter. Quiet, but nice when you get to know her. Light hair, brown eyes, no ears, nice, calm.**

**  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Loveless or the characters :(, but I do own any of the new characters. :D.**

**Like Chizhuru Rotori & Mihona Mitsuki & Hatami Niya**

**---**

**"Will You Leave Me?"**

Ritsuka stared at the man's chest. He couldn't believe that he had the same mark...the same scar. Rotori grabbed Ritsuka's hands and entwined their fingers but Ritsuka pulled away immediately.

"N-no..." Ritsuka stammered

"What's wrong Ritsuka? We need to be connected..."

"This must be a dream...No! I'm connected to Soubi!"

"He isn't your real fighter. He was Seimei's fighter"

"You know Seimei! THIS IS A DREAM!"

"This is all real, Ritsuka, do you not believe me?"

"No! I don't believe you! I don't want to get connected!"

"Should I pinch you?"

"Pinch me all you want, but I'm leaving!" Ritsuka walked away but Rotori followed Ritsuka and pinched him.

"OW! What are you doing!"

"You said 'pinch me all you want', so I did"

"I'M LEAVING AND DON'T FOLLOW OR PINCH ME! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

As soon as Ritsuka registered what he said into his mind, he soon realized that he was treating Rotori like Soubi.

"Order? Is that what Soubi likes? He likes to be ordered around?" Rotori chuckled.

"Shutup!"

"Damn, I can't believe he's exactly what Niya said he was like. Does he lie too?" Rotori asked curiously.

"Yes..." Ritsuka said reluctantly.

"Poor Ritsuka...stuck with a lying adult...but it's okay Ritsuka, I truly love you, I'll be honest with you, and I'm here for you"

"Shut up...leave me alone!"

"Ritsuka, are you tired? How about we talk at my apartment? I promise not to do anything. I don't lie like _him. _You can even sleep there if you want."

"Where do you live?..." Ritsuka slowly asked. He was reluctant to go, but he was too far away from home to go back now.

"Just follow me" Rotori said as he guided Ritsuka beside him. Ritsuka felt scared, but safe at the same time. He doesn't know if he can trust Rotori, but he **does **share the same mark as Ritsuka. They walked throw the park quitely. It was a nice night with the moon out, & shining stars. He wondered if he would ever meet Mitsuki again, or meet her friend Niya. He really wondered how the "Wishless" match worked. But soon enough, they stopped in front of a black car.

"Get inside, Ritsuka" he said as he smiled and opened the door for him.

Ritsuka didn't want to go in, but was too tired to stay standing there. He went inside obediently. But why did he go in so willingly?

"I only have one bed, so you can sleep on it, I'll sleep on the floor" Rotori said plainly.

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor"

"To tell you the truth, when I said floor, I meant...just the FLOOR, no mat or anything..."

"I'll take the bed, then" Ritsuka said impatiently, since he was too tired to argue with him. He didn't even understand why he followed this man. He felt connected with this man ever since he got the note from him. What's happening?

"I knew you would" Rotori laughed.

Some time went by, and Ritsuka fell asleep. He dreamt of Soubi for some odd reason. When he woke up, he was lying down in a room that smelled of Soubi?

Ritsuka jerked up quickly. He looked around and saw Rotori watching him from the end of the bed.

"Your finally awake Ritsuka" Rotori smiled.

"What time is it?" Ritsuka asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's 7:00, but you don't have school today, I checked"

"What do you mean 'you checked', did you go there yourself!"

"And if I did?" he asked as he smiled and got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat? I can take you out to eat if you don't want me to cook anything"

"Just make anything you got. I really don't care. Did you even get a good sleep last night! I could've slept on the floor you know!" Ritsuka yelled.

"But I want Ritsuka to feel his best, all the time. That's what I'll do for someone I love so dearly" Rotori said as he walked back and smiled in front of Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka blushed and turned away. He didn't know what to do, but why did he feel like...kissing him? Ritsuka was so used to how Soubi did that...how can Ritsuka do this so openly?

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could've done so. It would make me happy to know that Ritsuka loved me too" Rotori said as he started to cook for them.

"Stop messing around..." Ritsuka said angrily.

Ritsuka got up and went to the bathroom. He needed to think about what happened so quickly, very carefully. How could all this happen so casually when it took Ritsuka so long to trust Soubi? How can Rotori be so smooth with Ritsuka, yet be so rough with Mitsuki? Ritsuka washed his face and walked out to take a look at Rotori's apartment. It looked exactly like Soubi's apartment. Does Rotori go to the same college as Soubi?

Ritsuka went into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Do you go to college?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yeah, I do. I go to the same college as Agatsuma Soubi, actually" Rotori answered seriously. Ritsuka was shocked. Did they have the same classes? Are their apartments right next to each other? Does Soubi know that I'm here?

"He even lives upstairs! Haha. Hopefully he didn't follow you. You ordered him to stay, right?"

"Yeah..." Ritsuka said in a low voice. Then his cellphone rang. The red light flashed and Ritsuka slowly picked it up and answered.

"H-Hello?" Ritsuka stammered.

"Ritsuka? Where are you? I tried look in your room this morning since you didn't have school this morning. I looked around, but you weren't anywhere" Soubi said with a little discomfort in his voice.

Ritsuka though _this isn't like Soubi...is he worried about me?_

"Where are you?" Ritsuka asked changing the subject, but it seemed like Soubi didn't mind.

"I'm in my apartment,' he said 'I found out that Rotori Chizhuru lives right below me"

"You lived there for such a long time and you didn't try to get to know your neighbors!" Ritsuka said getting impatient.

'Ritsuka, WHERE ARE YOU,' Soubi asked in the same tone as before. 'You aren't with Rotori are you?"

"What if I am?" Ritsuka asked.

"Come visit me" Soubi said.

"No! You could lie to me about Rotori, and he isn't as bad as you think he is!" Ritsuka yelled in a low tone so Rotori couldn't hear him.

"Ritsuka...then do what you want" Soubi said and hung up. For some reason Ritsuka felt a stab in his chest. Why did he feel bad from hearing that from Soubi?

_'No, Soubi is a lying adult...he isn't a good person...' _Ritsuka thought

"Ritsuka, what were you doing? Come on and eat breakfast with me" Rotori said as he brought the plates to the table. Ritsuka sat down and started to eat. The table was quiet and Rotori was staring at Ritsuka, smiling slightly.

"Your so cute, Ritsuka" Rotori said randomly as Ritsuka finished his meal and put his dishes in the sink.

"When will we finally be connected, Ritsuka?" Rotori asked as sat down behind the tiny boy. He held his hands and turned him around to kiss him but Ritsuka jerked away and ran out the door. He ran up the stairs and opened Soubi's apartment door with the spare key. Soubi sat there while Kio stared at Ritsuka.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kio yelled as he drank another beer. Soubi pushed Kio out the door and told him to leave.

"I invited him here" Soubi said as he stood up and guided Ritsuka to sit on the bed. Ritsuka looked horrible, like something messed with him the night before, he looked like he didn't even sleep, but he just thought too much, about Rotori, Mitsuki, and Soubi. How did life get so messed up in such a little amount of time?

"He already connected with you when I called" Soubi told him.

'What are you talking about? All he did was hold my hand, but we didn't kiss or anything..." Ritsuka said.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah...I didn't wake up until 7 in the morning"

"Then he did connect with you, during your sleep. He drove around making sure you fell asleep, then connected with you once he got the chance, when you were in deep sleep"

"So, what does that mean?"

"I'm not your fighter anymore. The only way to get you back is another connection between you and me. It will take a long time, though. Possibly 1-2 hours. In that time, no one can disturb us. With him knowing where you are at every moment is too hard to get you back. I have to try to break the connection between you two, and sense he made the bond strong, it will take longer than expected"

"So he knows I'm here?"

"Yes"

"Will you leave me?" Soubi said.

There was a long silence in between them. It felt like hours, but only 10 minutes until Soubi said something.

"I love you, Ritsuka"

"...I..."

"Hurry up and connect us again...I don't want anyone else to be my fighter except you...no one else but you!"

"Does this mean you love me?"

"...ye--NO! It doesn't! I just don't trust him! He doesn't seem right!"

"So you do" Soubi said as he helped Ritsuka position himself comfortably. They held hands and closed their eyes. They're going to break the connection.

"I d-do l-love--" Ritsuka stammered when the door burst open.

"He loves me" Rotori said to Soubi as he walked. He took Ritsuka and led him out. Soubi sat there and waved bye to Ritsuka.

"I love you Ritsuka, I know you don't, but I still do..." Soubi said. Rotori gave him a mean look and walked out with Ritsuka.

'_but I love you too, Soubi..._' Ritsuka thought.

---

**Hope you like it :). Review if you like, thanks! **

**Much love, Milisa-chyan.**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Without Soubi

**I noticed a lot of problems in my last chapter. I am so freakin sorry ;;**

**This chapter has not been proof read yet. I'll get it done soon, but since a lot of people wanted this chapter so bad, I'll give it to ya.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS CURSING**

**  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Loveless or the characters :(, but I do own any of the new characters. :D.**

**Like Chizhuru Rotori & Mihona Mitsuki & Hatami Niya**

**---**

**"Life Without Soubi"**

**---**

**"Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are! You don't own me!" Ritsuka said as he was being dragged out of Soubi's apartment.**

**"Shut up, I'm not letting you see him ever again. If he ever contacts you once, I'll make sure he'll never be able to see you again" Rotori said as he covered Ritsuka's mouth.**

**"Gosh, you sure are a loud one. How about I tape your mouth and tie you up? Would you enjoy being in pain like your masochistic Soubi?"**

**"Don't try sneaking into Soubi's apartment either. I'll know" Rotori said forcing Ritsuka back into his apartment.**

**"I love him" Ritsuka said.**

**Rotori smirked at Ritsuka.**

**That was when Ritsuka felt a true pain when he first saw _that smirk_.**

**--Ritsuka blacked out--**

_Two weeks later;;_

_"It's been two weeks and he still hasn't called. He hasn't been to my house, he hasn't waited for me in front of school...and it's summer time, he's out of school for about 3 weeks. This is his last week out, doesn't he care about me anymore?" _Ritsuka thought. He was angry from the thought that Soubi loved him, but didn't show it correctly. How could Soubi leave him like that?

Ritsuka looked as his cellphone and tried to call Soubi again, but there was no answer like every day he called before. What's wrong with him? How can Ritsuka feel so empty without Soubi? He had Rotori...but Rotori only abuses him. He only hung around Rotori once after they _connected, _but all Rotori did was smile and smirk at Ritsuka's every move. Ritsuka probably just feels _lonely_. Yeah! Lonely. Then again, lately Ritsuka's been followed around by Mitsuki who seems to take a liking to Ritsuka. Then her friend & fighter, Niya, follows him when Mitsuki isn't. Ritsuka is more annoyed than ever.

"**AND SOUBI IS JUST NEVER THERE TO MAKE THEM GO AWAY!**" Ritsuka yelled as he brought out the annoying thought.

"Soubi isn't there to make _who _to go away exactly?" Rotori said as he knocked and opened the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME! YOU HANG OUT WITH ME ONCE AND NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN!" Ritsuka stood up and yelled.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAYS!" He sat down, crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Your mom let me in..." he said smiling at Ritsuka as he closed the door.

"Your lying. You lie more than Soubi does...baka"

Ritsuka gave Rotori an annoyed look and pointed to a seat. Rotori sat down, a vein popped up and he sat down angrily, but forced a smile.

"You smile too much, it's annoying"

"Should I stop?"

"YES!"

"Anything for Ritsuka..." Rotori said as he put an almost _angry _face on.

"_Oh god, this guy acts exactly like Soubi...but he has tempers. Is this guy acting like Soubi to win me over? or is he just being **weird **today_?" Ritsuka wondered. Rotori knew that Ritsuka still liked Soubi as a fighter more than Rotori. That reminded Ritsuka that he never saw Rotori in those battles. He wondered if he'd ever be able to get into them ever again. There was a long silence until Rotori finally said something.

"You miss Soubi don't you? Has he contacted you lately?" Rotori asked, smirking. Ritsuka was struck with fear. _It was that smirk again_.

"No...why! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Ritsuka said noticing the smirk and standing up, grabbing Rotori's shoulders.

"Good...very good...oh no, I don't know anything." Rotori said as he smiled in an almost...evil way?

"What did you do? What did you do to him?"

"Maybe I did a little something to shut him up for a while...it doesn't concern you though, Ritsuka. Your mine, and I'm yours. No one can come in between us" Rotori said as he grabbed Ritsuka's arm and held him in his arms.

"LET GO! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You connected with me without my own consent and you seperate me from someone who cares about me more than you! Soubi's much better compared to you! You lie to me more than he does! I hate you! Get away from me! Where's Soubi? I miss him! What did you do to him after you forced me not to see him again!"

**"I'D RATHER LOVE HIM THAN LOVE YOU!"**

"Eh...I don't know if I want to use force to make you love me, but maybe I should shut you up too" Rotori said using a mean glare. Rotori covered Ritsuka's mouth with a cloth and held it there until he blacked out.

Next thing Ritsuka woke up in Rotori's apartment again. He tied up and his mouth was taped shut. Who is the real Rotori? Who is this man? Why is this happening to him? Why is he doing this?

"MMM!" Ritsuka's muffled voice yelled.

Rotori walked over to Ritsuka and lifted his chin.

"Oh, poor kid, wanting his dead older brother's fighter. What if Soubi's dead along with your dead brother Seimei? Huh! What are you going to do? You have no other choice but to stay with me and love me. Are you going to love me if I do that? If I kill Soubi?" Rotori said in an mean tone.

Ritsuka looked down and shook his head. Rotori forced Ritsuka's chin towards him.

"Oh, you sure are a stubborn kid like Soubi told me. He sure did tell me everything about you. I'm known well for forcing things out of people. What he does around you, how he smiles a lot. How stubborn you are. It seems like his charm used on me doesn't work as well as it does on him. Do I need to force you even more to love me? I love you, yet you don't love me. I really **hate **a one sided love." Rotori said as he grabbed Ritsuka by his hair.

"MM!" Ritsuka's muffled cries could be heard from outside.

"Shut up" Rotori said as he slapped Ritsuka. Ritsuka had tears in his eyes, but he tried to bear the pain.

"Your so cute, Ritsuka...especially when your crying like this. It makes me excited..." Rotori whispered in Ritsuka's ear. Then there was a bang and Mitsuki came running in.

"Ritsuka!" Mitsuki yelled as she bursted into Rotori's apartment.

"ROTORI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM? YOU SADISTIC PERVERT!" Mitsuki yelled as she punched Rotori in the face. He flinched and Mitsuki untied Ritsuka, took the tape off his mouth, grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

"MITSUKI YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!" Rotori yelled as he followed them. Mitsuki told Ritsuka to run into her car and she stayed there to talk to Rotori.

"I don't care, do as much as you want, but you aren't going to hurt or touch him. He deserves to be told the truth, not lied to by someone like you. He deserves someone who won't abuse him like you currently are. Stop treating him like he's your real sacrifice. I know he isn't. You need to stop lying. Stop trying. You can't break _them_ apart. I'm telling him everything. Go ahead, do what you want with me, I will save this kid."

"Who exactly do you think your talking to you stupid bitch! Who's side are you on, Mitsuki!" Rotori said angrily as he picked up Mitsuki by her neck.

"Ritsuka...he's like a...son to me, you know? He's...getting the love...he deserves...I know what you did to him, and I will save my favorite boy." Mitsuki said slowly, trying to get the words out even though she was in pain. After Rotori threw Mitsuki on the floor and walked back into his apartment. Mitsuki tried getting up but couldn't. Ritsuka ran out to help her.

"Mitsuki! Are you alright?" Ritsuka said as he helped her into the car.

"I'm okay Ritsuka, hurry up and get into the car, are you okay? We have to hurry" Mitsuki said in pain.

"Ritsuka, I love you, I really do wish you were my own son" Mitsuki said to him as she smiled widely. She started the car, and they drove off.

_Meanwhile;;_

Rotori went back inside the apartment and looked in the closet to laugh at the Soubi who was tied up.

"Your darling Ritsuka sure does love you, oh and your friend Mitsuki sure does too"

"Do whatever you want with me. Just don't touch them."

"I'll do whatever I want with you later. I have a boy to follow"

"Follow him all you want...you won't find out anything about him just by being a stalker"

"Shut up you stupid masochist, it's not like you really love him"

"I know what your trying to do...Ritsuka isn't a kid that would tell you everything about himself just because you love him"

"Then why does he love you!"

"because love takes time" Soubi said smiling.

"Shut the hell up, dumbass" Rotori said as he kicked Soubi.

Rotori left and got into his car.

'_Too late to follow them now, I'll just get back to work..._'

_Back to Ritsuka & Mitsuki;;_

"Ritsuka, you've been there for a whole day, aren't you hungry? What do you want to eat?" Mitsuki asked as she turned into the main street.

"Anything...really" Ritsuka said dazed.

"How about my house? We can order takeout and talk privately there. I can tell you about who Chizhuru Rotori really is and the plan behind him. I won't do anything like Rotori does, pinky promise" Mitsuki said as she held out her pinky.

Ritsuka promised with Mitsuki.

"I really do picture you like a son to me. Too bad you have your real parents, I would've adopted you!" Mitsuki laughed.

"Anyways Ritsuka, what has Rotori done or said to you since I left you two alone? I've been following you, as you know, to make sure Rotori doesn't do anything bad. I'm supposed to be helping his plan, but all I am is getting myself into trouble by spying instead. I'm only doing this on my own will, though. Truth is, Rotori is a very strong fighter. I've seen him practice day and night to finally stand up to you. The thing is...he isn't as strong as Soubi. If you can be reconnected with Soubi, it would be a very good thing."

"But what if you really get hurt just because of me? Why is Rotori doing this?" Ritsuka said.

"I just want to see my dear _son_,happy..." Mitsuki didn't finish her sentence, but smiled as they got some take out food. They got back into the car and Ritsuka stayed quiet.

"Rotori is doing this to get a hold of you. He wants to hand you over to Seimei, who might still be alive. When he hands you over, he wants to kill Seimei, and you as well"

Ritsuka was shocked, he didn't know what to say.

"Rotori isn't your real fighter either. Your real fighter is still out there. You'll find the person soon"

"So..." Ritsuka said.

"So Rotori just plans on killing you. He plans on killing Soubi, too, who he has locked in his closet"

Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. _He loved Soubi _and that's all that matters. He's going to save Soubi this time.

"STOP THE CAR!" Ritsuka screamed. Mitsuki stopped the car and Ritsuka went running back to Rotori's house.

---

**Eh I'm so sorry for the stupidness I've been doing lately --;;**

**OMG I WANT TO KILL ROTORI! He's a total ass. Stabs him. DIE MY OWN CHARACTER DIE!**

**He's perverted too. Gosh, I hope Mitsuki & Soubi kill him.**

**Lol, notice that Mitsuki loves & stalks Ritsuka like he's her own child XD**

**Ritsuka has a loving Mother-type figure now!**

**What's Mitsuki to Soubi anyways?**

**Muwahaha! Find out next time...on WISHLESS!**

_roflmfao_.

"Your so cute, Ritsuka...especially when your crying like this. It makes me excited..." Rotori whispered in Ritsuka's ear.

That sounds _so _wrong.

**Much love, Michi-chyan 3**


End file.
